Electronic cigarettes are a popular alternative to traditional smoking articles that burn tobacco products to generate mainstream smoke for inhalation. Unlike traditional tobacco-based smoking articles, electronic cigarettes generate an aerosol-based vapor for inhalation which generally emulates mainstream smoke of traditional tobacco based smoking articles. However, it is generally recognized that aerosol-based vapor generated by electronic cigarettes does not deliver the same “quality” of experience as traditional smoking articles. Applicants have found that this deficiency in the “quality” of experience results, at least in part, from the use of a composite aerosol forming liquid solution to generate the aerosol-based vapor. More specifically, the composite aerosol forming liquid solution includes an aerosol forming liquid and one or more taste, fragrance or nicotine delivery compositions. Among other things, it is believed that the use of such a composite aerosol forming liquid solution may result in the formation of chemically or pharmacological incompatible components. Furthermore, it is believed that interactions among the various components of the composite aerosol forming liquid solution may cause chemical, pharmacological, and/or thermal instability, which, in turn, may result in particulate precipitation, fouling of the aerosol heating element or chemical degradation of the solution, as well as other constraints to aerosol vapor delivery. Each of these deficiencies compromises the organoleptic performance and quality of the aerosol based vapor generated by the electronic cigarettes. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods, compositions and apparatus for generating functionalized aerosols having enhanced organoleptic characteristics and properties which more closely emulate the smoking experience provided by the mainstream smoke from traditional tobacco-based smoking articles.